


In your shadow

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being attacked from the shadows is one thing but being kidnapped by that said shadow is a different story, one that you're very much apart of and worrying for your life. Will anyone even care that you're gone and will you be saved, or, will you miserably waste away your life at an organisation you least expected to be at?I do not own Overwatch and it's characters.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. From the shadows

Instantly, you’re greeted by a dozen or more grinning faces as they welcome you into the main quarters, where you’ll be for the next few months. You’ve always dreamed of being here, thankfully you have close ties with one of the members; Brigitte, who introduced you to weaponsmith and of course, the overwatch team.

Surrounded by the team, you never imagined you’d get a welcome such as this one and you’re able to successfully name each hero like you’re a child looking at your idols. Then again, calling them idols would not be too far off.

‘It’s a pleasure to have you on board love, I’m Lena! But you probably know me as Tracer!’ Her grip tightens on your palm as she shakes it vigorously. Her smile is almost as bright as her chronal accelerator. Others also do the name and introduce themselves to which you introduce yourself, though most knew you already; Brigitte is somewhat a story teller.

Still, you never expected any of them to even remember your name given the sheer amount of weapon and armor smiths in this quarter alone. Being close friends with Brigitte has it’s advantages, after all.

After everything, you never expected for Overwatch to come together. Hell, even members that Overwatch would otherwise consider as an enemy are present. During this time of crisis it’s the only wise thing to do.

After exchanging introductions and multiple handshakes, you sit yourself down besides Brigette, letting out a relieved sigh, ‘Everyone is so sweet, I just wish the wars weren’t happening. It’s sad knowing that these great people are going out there and risking their life.’ A sickening feeling hits your stomach as reality kicks in.

‘Don’t be getting down right now. We have you on the team so we should expect to see amazing weapons, right?’ Brigette rests her reassuring palm on your shoulder, before giving it a small squeeze, ‘Besides, I’m sure we will be fine. Overwatch never fails to give their all!’

She’s right, there’s no point or even time to be mopping around miserably. In an effort to brighten the mood, you lift your head up and attempt your fakest smile. Brigette reads in your eyes that you’re not fine but proceeds to accept your false smile by giving her own.

Brigette beckons you to follow her, ‘Come along, I’ll quickly show you around!’ To which you do exactly that.

\-----------

Today was exhausting, normally you’d have loved to meet everyone but in reality you barely had a chance to breathe in that crowd. Thankfully, Brigette read your mind and advanced to take you away.

As she showed you around, you mapped out the entire area in the mind for the future; You can’t afford to get lost here. Alas, you’re bound to get lost in this massive Overwatch quarter.

You throw yourself on the bed before stretching your tense muscles. Not only are you mentally drained but also physically from the stressful journey here, it’s not always easy to travel around with what’s happening in the world.

Now the only thing left to do is relax and a good night’s sleep, something you’ve been needing for some time now; Excitement to be here made your stomach flutter each night for the past few weeks.

Your mind slowly drifts off and you feel yourself falling asleep. Until, a strange feeling washes over you as if you’re being watched from the shadows. There’s no way; After all, you’ve double checked that you locked the window and door.

A shiver runs down your spine as the feeling grows, slowly being consumed by the fear that lurks within the darkness of the room. The fright makes your chest feel heavy forcing you to wheeze as you struggle to breathe. Yet, there’s nothing near you. Could it be a spirit or some magical force wanting you dead?

Coughing, you try to scream against your struggles, ‘Athena… turn on the... lights.’ Within a heartbeat the lights in the room turn on making you hiss as the raw light meets with your agaped eyes.

You gasp the air into your hungry lungs before exhaling forcibly. The illuminated room displayed nothing more than your bed, bedside table, cupboard and a small desk. Despite not having the window open, you feel a chill run through your body that ultimately gives rise to goosebumps.

Exasperated, you lay there, breathing heavily as you try to piece together what happened but no matter what, you can’t think of a plausible excuse.

Just when you didn’t think it can’t get worse, you hear heavy footsteps closing in followed by heavy breathing. Is Overwatch under attack?

Your body jerks as soon as your door opens, which you thought you locked. 

‘It’s worse than we thought, Overwatch is under attack. We are unsure what’s attacking us. The security must have failed.’ Brigette snatches your hand and pulls you out of your room. ‘It’s not safe for you here, if the security has been breached then who’s to say what they may try to do.’ You can feel the worry in her voice as she guides you through various corridors to which you’re not fully used to yet.

Heroes emerge from their rooms to inspect the sudden noises. Some start giving out orders while some prepare for battle, albeit, you’d rather get to safety.

As you pass along the maze of corridors, you notice a pair of guns laying on the floor to which you point out to Brigette. Her expression fades like she’s seen a ghost while halting to a stop.

‘Oh no.’ Her miniscule voice just barely leaves her lips as she turns the opposite way, ‘Keep going down the corridor then turn left and you’ll see the emergency room, I have to go back to warn the rest.’ 

Before you have a chance to ask what’s happening, you’re left in the shadows of the corridor worrying for not only yourself but also Brigette. With no other choice you do as Brigette advised, rushing through the empty corridor wondering why those guns frightened Brigette so much.

You stay focused and look for the left turn you were told to follow, but the corridor seems to stretch on completely engulfed in the shadows of the night and you start to wonder if you’ll ever reach the turn.

Then the same dark feeling as before emerges from behind you, purple smoke pouring into the corridor forcing your lungs to beg for fresh air. There’s nobody in sight so you doubt shouting will be of any use in this situation. Instead, you lean against the wall as you feel your chest tightening once again.

The smoke is then accompanied by a deep chuckle, almost menacing in nature.

‘What have we got here? A new overwatch member? Looks like you joined at the wrong time.’ A raspy voice surrounds your body like a blanket sending waves of terror through your entire body. 

‘I-i’m not…’ You yelp, frozen on the spot. A figure appeared out of the smoke forming a black mass of what you assume is a man until a man with a skull mask and black robes emerges from the smoke. A sight that makes your knees weak below you. The voice, too, was a terrifying growl like that of a beast of prey.

His hands draw a cry out of you when he reaches for you, palm spread out in front of your face. ‘This will be easy.’ Your inability to move makes your frail body easy to be picked up, once in his narrow grasp you feel as though you’re being squeezed to death. Meanwhile, one of his hands covers your mouth preventing you from screaming.

‘Don’t squirm, you’ll only make my grip on you tighter and I promised I would bring a live member.’ Violet fumes rise from beneath him as he delves deeper into the corridors and away from where the heroes are gathering.

Though, you can’t shake off the feeling that you’ll be taken in and tortured. Even the slightest thought of that makes your whole body feel weak. Against better odds, you struggle your body in hopes of worming your way out of his hold, though your attempt does not last for much longer when his grip tightens, forcing a squeal out of you.

‘I told you to stop moving, you’re just becoming a pain in the ass.’ The robed man scoffs at your futile endeavour at escaping.

It feels like an age before you hear another voice, one you’re not so familiar with yet so much different to the robed man’s. It’s a female’s voice, monotone yet impactful laced with irritation, ‘I told you to snatch an Overwatch member and you grab this little thing? I expected better from you Reaper.’ She tutted as she inched closer and poke your face with her talon like nails. ‘We don’t have time to get another, I guess she will do.’

Reaper grunts in approval before adjusting you in his arms to get a better grip. Slowly, he peers down at your tearful face before muttering something under his breath which you weren’t able to pick up on.

Feeling helpless, like a baby animal, your mind wanders at your possible future. You have no idea what their business is or what they intend to do with you. Hell, you don’t even know who this terrorist group is; Information like this tends to not be public and it’s not like Brigette would tell you anything to dampen the mood, despite her being a storyteller.

Approaching a vehicle, you feel the cool breeze fly past you causing your body to shiver in response. Although, against Reaper’s tight squeeze it’s not like it’s noticeable. Or so you thought when Reaper glares at your shivering frame before speaking, ‘Don’t freeze on me now, otherwise god knows what Moira will do to me.’ His speech turns into a slur before turning into a murmur once again. 

Carelessly, Reaper pushes you into the vehicle where you’re able to grab a large breath of air after being held too tightly. In a heartbeat, Reaper enters holding two shotguns which immediately compel you to sit still; You know that if you try anything then you’ll be in a deathly embrace with those guns.

Before you can speak up and ask why you’re here, Moira beats you to it, ‘I’ve never seen you before, you must be new but I’m sure you’ll have some use for us.’ Her wicked tone makes your stomach twist into a knot. Now feeling nauseous, you close your eyes and try to control your breathing.

‘On the bright side, she’s new meaning nobody will come for her. That’ll allow us to keep her for longer. Maybe you’re not so stupid after all, Reaper.’ Moira snickers maliciously while her nails tap against the leather seat. Every now and then her nails scratch the leathery surface, making a sickening sound.

In the corner of your eye, you inspect the shotguns that Reaper is clinging onto. Their design is so intricate and flawless, unlike any other shotgun you’ve seen before. Not to mention their impressive size, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t impressed with them, their sheer size could easily defeat some of the big heroes. You’d hate to think what it’d do to you.

You gulp in a mix of unsettlement and worry while you survey the gun, maybe if you got a closer look-

‘Intrigued? I don’t blame you, these are my little prized possessions that easily send people straight to hell.’ Reaper pushes his shotgun onto your thighs to which you gasp in response. 

Moira guffaws from the front before peering behind her, ‘Yet you throw them away once you’re done with them to then retrieve new ones.’ This would explain the shotguns you found before that had Brigette running. If only you knew you might have had a better plan in mind. Though, you’re still curious how he appeared, well… out of thin air.

Reaper shakes the shotgun in front of you, ‘Have a closer look if you’d like.’ His demon like voice resonates through the vehicle as he stares daggers at you. Your frightened expression is enough to withdraw a low laugh from his wicked core.

Then a tutt comes again from Moira, and she interrupts ‘Don’t give her that gun, what if she uses that to blow us to pieces?’ 

Reaper mirths, clearly getting entertained from annoying Moira. She’s not wrong, you’ve seen your share with guns and you could easily figure out how to use his gun; The only thing stopping you is the size of it, you’re not made for carrying guns but rather repairing them and adding enhancements.

‘What are you going to do to me?’ Somehow you find the courage to speak up, though you’re worried it came out as a slur rather than real words.

Pulling his gun away, Reaper sits up straight and his whole demeanour changes more serious, ‘We want you to tell us everything you know about Overwatch, also I think Moira has some plans for you.’ 

To which Moira exclaims, ‘I’ve been wanting a test subject for some time, my science experiments can’t go to waste.’ Her nails tap in a certain pattern against the seat. ‘Looks like we have finally arrived, Reaper get her out and into her new room.’

‘You’re not the boss of me.’ Reaper spits in exasperation as he forcefully opens the vehicle’s door. ‘Get out.’ He beckons you to get out, expecting you to act like you’re comfortable with the situation. 

‘You want to know more about Overwatch? Then just follow my plan and you’ll get it, without me you’d just go in and get yourself killed before getting anywhere.’ Moira’s voice pierces through you as she glides over to you inspecting your face once again before humming to herself.

Each nerve in your body has given up, as if the last bit of hope has escaped you; There’s nowhere to run and even if there were Reaper would easily find you.

Stepping indoors, you’re instantly greeted by the thick air that smells almost intoxicating due to the various chemicals. Is it even safe to be here? Coughing, you glance over at Reaper who also seemed to be glaring at you.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Reaper huffs, crossing his arms while guiding you through the building. What else does he expect you to look like?

Last time, light seemed to get rid of him. Maybe if you’re quick you could dart into a lit up room and escape from there.

You take your chances, sprinting in the opposite direction where you saw the most light. Reaper moves at the speed of light as he grabs your wrist causing your body to collide with the floor, your cheek scraped deeply against the coarse ground. You hiss in pain as you retreat in a ball on the floor. Your mind fogs into a spinning state from which you struggle to see clearly, only seeing a black figure inching closer.

‘You never know when to quit do you?’


	2. Gabe

Determined to start your day, you sit up excitedly before you instantly retrieve back in pain. You let out a yelp when you feel your face stinging from cheek to cheek. A lump in your throat forms when reality kicks in.

Last night wasn’t a dream and you’re in some hidden away building, being held captive by two strangers you met yesterday; Reaper and Moira. Your spine tingles in fear when you feel a presence forming in your shabby room, the familiar feeling of when Reaper appeared twice yesterday.

‘If you be honest and tell me everything you know then maybe I won’t hurt you… too much.’ He uttered, crossing his arms as he towers over you, consuming your body by his shadow. ‘Now, don’t be a pain like yesterday and do as you’re told.’

His demonic voice sends a wave of terror through your spine, withdrawing a shiver out of you. Clearing your shaky throat you answer him, ‘I’m new there so I lack the information that you’re after. Sorry.’ Your words trail into an inaudible mumble as he inches closer to you to look at your nervous features.

‘You’re lying.’

You don’t have to see his expression to know his frustration. With a grunt, he grabs your wrist before dragging you away to a secluded room similar to where you’ve slept. 

Reaper violently lets go of your wrist forcing your legs to trip beneath you. Moira scoffs when she glides into the room staring down at your feeble body. ‘I told you to not be so forceful, I wanted her in perfect condition. Look at what you’ve done to her face. All scratched and bruised.’ Moira’s nails trace your cheeks and prod at your wounds retreating a hiss from you.

‘You don’t order me around.’ Reaper mocks, his fists clench at Moira who shakes her head at him before looking back at you.

‘I’m not sure which experiment I should start with, something that won’t melt your body into a pool of goo. I’d hate to lose a pretty little subject like yourself.’ Moira sighs, puckering your lips by squeezing your cheeks.

Feeling belittled, you quickly turn your face away. Is this how you’re going to die, being subjected to torture and experiments until you tell them information that you lack? A thick lump forms in your throat as you try to fathom your current situation, not even an escape plan assembles in your mind. What if Reaper is right? Would the rest try and save you? After all, It’s not like you’re a hero.

Still, you refuse to let your hope be diminished any further. You pray that somehow you’ll get out of this safely.

‘Look at you both. Moira and Gabe kidnapping some random girl. What happened to kidnapping an actual Overwatch member?’ A feminine voice, much higher pitched than Moira’s, emerges from the other side of the room.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion as you think back on the name ‘Gabe’. Something about it sounds familiar but you’re unsure what.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Reaper snaps whipping out his shotguns at a relaxed feminine figure leaning against the wall. ‘Sometimes you make me want to shoot you dead.’ A growl pours out from Reaper’s chest.

It’s not long before you put two and two together, realising that Gabe is the name of an Overwatch member that went missing years ago. Is the infamous Reaper, the once called hero, Gabriel Reyes?

In total shock you face to turn Reaper, still holding onto his two shotguns, before exclaiming, ‘Wait, you’re Gabrial Reyes? What happened to you?’ It’s like the whole world stopped moving, does Overwatch know this? If so, why have you never been told this before?

Reaper throws his head back in irritation but before he speaks, the feminine frame chips in,

‘You didn’t know? The once heroic figure…’ She skips over to Reaper to lower his guns, ‘Before tragically turning into… this.’ She pokes Reaper’s bicep before retrieving, just in time to save herself from Reaper’s swipe.

‘Sombra, Reaper, stop acting like children. We don’t have all day. Who’s to say that Overwatch won’t come heroically attempting to save her, even if she’s new.’ Moira asserts, snapping her fingers to get their attention.

In a heartbeat, Sombra laughs, ‘So she is an Overwatch member after all, but why did you kidnap her and not someone with probably more intel than her? You’ll be lucky to get much out of her but whatever. Good luck.’ 

Before Reaper can snatch her, she shoots out the room almost instantly leaving you alone with Moira and Reaper again. A sickening feeling settles in your stomach as you know the inevitable that’s coming as Reaper kneels down to your level. You’ve been too distracted to even pick yourself back up.

‘I know you know more than you let on. How about telling me their next mission?’ He asks, evident desperation in his tone.

Gently, you shake your head, ‘I don’t know, I only specialise in weapons…’ You pause for a brief moment before continuing, ‘Mostly repairing and enhancing weapons. That’s all.’

Reaper thinks upon what you said, before answering you, ‘Don’t lie to me, you’ll only make it worse for yourself.’ He growls, while tapping his finger on his thigh making rythmycial taps with his talon like tips.

Clank, clank, clank.

Like a clock ticking down to your death if you don’t give information that Reaper would be satisfied with. Somehow, you’re trying to convince yourself not to lie to him, you’re sure it’d only make it worse if he were to find out.

‘They didn’t tell me any information about their current mission, it was my first day so it was only natural to welcome me rather than talk about missions. Please believe me.’ You beg, glaring anxiously at Reaper’s mask. Not being able to look at his expression only makes your anxiety rise higher.

Reaper, after a grunt of disapproval, stood up to look down at you, ‘Maybe Moira’s experiments will change your mind whether you want to tell me the truth or not. Do your thing.’ With that, a thick mist of black emerges from beneath Reaper and he disappears leaving you and Moira alone.

Fear consumes you as you comprehend what’s about to come.

\---------

Feeling sore you pull through the pain to get back to your room. Almost instantly, you collapse onto your makeshift bed, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

Your fatigued body easily sinks into the uncomfortable bed, allowing you to let out a somewhat relieved sigh. Thankfully, Moira didn’t do anything extreme; She mostly prodded you with some needles, took blood samples and retrieved cell samples from your mouth. You shudder at the thought of what she will do next.

‘Why don’t we have a little chat, just me and you?’ 

You almost feel your soul leaving your body as the familiar rough voice fills the once silent room.

Turning your head, you notice Reaper standing over you. Slowly, he leans down to look at your face before huffing. His body advances closer to yours until he’s close enough for you to feel his body warmth; Something you didn’t expect him to have.

‘Looks like she healed you pretty well, she didn’t lie when she said she needed you in perfect condition.’ He huffs, cocking his head like a curious animal.

You hastily rub your cheeks in bewilderment only to be greeted by smooth skin that was once coarse to the touch. ‘How…’ Your jaw drops at the astonishing speed that your skin healed at, whatever Moira injected into you is simply magic.

‘Now that she’s not around to stop me, I think you have something to tell me.’ Reaper declared, diggings his metal claws into the bed. Somehow, he moves closer to intimidate you.

Squirming underneath him, you look up in terror.

‘I already told you, I don’t know.’ You blurt out, putting your palms in front of you to stop him from getting any closer.

Your response only angers him more and that’s evident with his signature mist emerging from the sides. He doesn’t wait any longer before dropping his body closer, his palm spread out as if he’s about to hurt you.

‘Gabriel, stop this!’ 

His body freezes on the spot and the mist disperses into nothingness. He’s about to say something when he stops himself to get back up. Within a blink of an eye, his physical matter turns into a cloud of smoke until you’re all alone again.

You let out another relieved sigh feeling thankful for somehow avoiding his strike.


	3. Miracle

All night long Reaper contemplated last night. Why on Earth would she say a name he no longer goes by? Even when trembling beneath him like a baby animal, she still called him by his real name rather than the name he deserves to be called.

He acted like a coward, running away from the sudden confusion that was presented to him. She is noticeably strange in her own way, but Reaper struggles to pinpoint what that is exactly.

Usually, he’d be physically forcing information out of a person but somehow he can’t bring himself to do it to her. He blames some of that on Moira, she did specify that she’d want her in top condition, while the other half… he can’t even describe.

Fury burns in Reaper’s very core as he searches for plausible excuses for why he hasn’t already threatened her with his guns. 

Speaking of which, maybe he’ll ask her to look at his guns. No, that’s a stupid idea; Why would she even do that, she’s terrified of him and would never agree to do that.

Who is he kidding? He is Reaper that cares little of other’s opinions and he won’t allow that pretty little face to distract him from his real goal. He won’t stray off the path again. 

‘What’s the matter with you?’ Moira snaps her lanky fingers in front of him, fishing him out of his distracted attention.

With a growl, Reaper responds, ‘None of your business.’ Crossing his arms, he looks over at Moira that is now preoccupied in her tablet displaying several vitals. From what Reaper can tell, those vitals belong to the woman he can’t seem to stop thinking about.

Tap.

Moira pats the tablet before turning it around to show Reaper, ‘Look, she responded very nicely to my injections yesterday. He skin glued itself back together so quickly with no visible side effects!’ Her eyes sparkle in excitement as she swipes further down, displaying more vitals which Reaper sees as irrelevant.

‘Am I meant to be impressed by that? You healed a few cuts and that’s it which is nothing compared to what you’ve already achieved.’ Reaper scorns, still peering at the tablet.

‘Building blocks, Reaper.’ Moira tutts, snatching the tablet away from his sight as if annoyed. ‘I’m working on something new and want to take it slow, I don’t want anything to go wrong.’ 

Reaper leans in closer to Moira, ‘And what are you working on?’ He asked, feeling intrigued.

‘None of your business.’ Moira laughs in his face before retreating and sticking her face back into the tablet.

‘You-’

‘I still can’t get my head around why you kidnapped her. Yeah she’s somewhat pretty but I fail to see how she’s of any use to you. Well, maybe for Moira, but for Gabe? Did you kidnap her because you wanted her all to yourself?’ Sombra interrupts Reaper, compelling both Reaper’s and Moira’s head to turn in Sombra’s direction. Reaper hates when she pops out of nowhere, which may sound rather hypocritical.

Reaper shakes his fist in the air, ‘I’m not in the mood for your crap, Sombra.’ Just for a split second Reaper felt embarrassed, a feeling he hasn’t felt in years. It’s not like him to have any other feelings other than rage and the desire to cause misery.

Sombra pouts her lips playfully to mock Reaper. ‘I know, you’ve been off ever since you kidnapped her. Is somebody forming a crush-’

In a heartbeat Reaper reaches into the inside of his charcoal robe and retrieves his shotguns before firing straight at Sombra. It’s as if she expected it coming that she threw her body to the side avoiding the devastating damage the bullets would have done to her, instead making large bullet holes in the wall.

‘Reaper! Stop ruining my work space!’ Moira exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air in frustration. ‘As for you Sombra, stop teasing him.’ She manages to scold them resulting in silence.

With a heavy sigh, Moira continues, ‘Sombra, be useful and fetch her for me.’ Her nimble fingers trace across her table containing various injections and medical instruments before picking out a needle containing violet liquid. She smirks as she shakes the contents making the fluid bubble up inside.

‘Fine, whatever.’ Sombra leaves in a flash after rolling her eyes theatrically.

Carefully, Moira lifts a vial of another violet liquid, this one thicker than the previous one. Placing them side by side she shakes both and looks closely. After mumbling to herself she speaks up, ‘Look at them, one is mixed with her blood while the other isn’t. The one with her blood reacted better than I expected, oh what a rush I get when an experiment blooms right before my eyes.’ A smirk spreads on her face as she places both vials down for later use.

She spins on her heels to look at Reaper, ‘You might be a witness to a breakthrough today.’ A chuckle rolls out of her mouth.

‘As long as I get the information I want, I’m not bothered.’ He leans against the wall and waits for Sombra to come back.

Just in time, she arrives holding onto the small of a woman that looks just as terrified as when Reaper snatched her.

‘Ugh, she’s a pain. I have no idea how you coped with her, Gabe.’ Sombra wheezes as she throws the sobering girl on the floor, ‘Right, I’m off.’ It’s not long before Sombra is out the door again, as if she only comes here when she pleases. 

Moira, with a needle in hand, glides over to the small frame on the floor, shushing her in the process.

‘Reaper please hold her still for me.’ Moira insists, beckoning him to come over. He hesitantly moves closer before reaching for her thin wrists and holding them still enough for Moira to administer a liquid he’s not fond of.

‘G-gabriel.’ A faint mumble emerges from her soft lips which Reaper was luckily able to make out. Her faint voice calling out his name evidently makes him cock his head in confusion, why would she be saying his name again?

Moira proceeds to stick the needle into her silky skin forcing a yelp out of her. The sharp needle pricks her skin, drawing blood that trickles down the rest of her arm. As the liquid is forced into her body, Moira grins widely aware of a potential breakthrough in her experiments.

Upon removing the needle, Moira glares at the small hole she made and waits. A few seconds go by and nothing happens, evidently making Moira frustrated. Her eyebrows knot together as she glared at the minuscule injury.

Just when she thought she failed, she noticed the small hole patching itself together like magic, the blood that once flowed out instantly stopped. Wiping the blood of her pearl skin, Moira tittered in delight, ‘It worked!’

Reaper redirects his line of sight from the frail woman to her now closed up wound. He has to fight the urge to prod the skin where the small prick was, ultimately thinking it’s a miracle like he himself does not possess non human abilities.

Looking back up at Moira, who is practically jumping up in excitement, he whispers to the shivering girl, ‘Does it hurt?’ For a split second, he felt lamented.

Nonchalantly, she shakes her head and looks at her healed skin. Her eyes wide open as her brain tries to register how a small wound on her arm healed at an incredible speed. As she tries to wriggle her wrist out, Reaper’s tight grip abates. Almost immediately, she squeezes the healed skin to see if her eyes have deceived her or if what just happened really happened.

While she is in awe, Moira strides over to her with a scalpel and places it onto her skin and cuts inciting a hiss from the girl’s very core. Hot crimson liquid pours out creating a small puddle on the floor.

The girl winces back in pain, holding onto her arm to stop the blood flow. Her breathing becomes labored as she tries to demure, albeit, her attempts are futile as her breath gets taken away by the diminishing pain in her arm.

In total shock, she removes her hand only to see that the blood has stopped flowing and her skin has healed. The miracle is enough to force a gasp out of her, while she continued to rub her flawless skin.

Reaper watches her confusion grow as she struggles to fathom what just happened, not knowing whether she should be terrified or excited. There’s something about her that Reaper finds peculiar, something he can’t quite solve in his mind.

As his mind wanders, he tries to justify himself. A reason good enough for him to even have any kinds of thoughts about her. Maybe it’s her looks, or how she’s terrified but also strong at the same time. The way she reacts to everything around her reminds Reaper of what it’s like to be human again, feeling pain, feeling terrified: Emotions that Reaper has not felt himself in a very long time. Or, maybe it’s the way she calls out to him, voice laced with desperation, calling out his real name. It’s almost as if she sees him as what once was rather than what he is now.

‘It worked! Now, I don’t know how long this will last for but I’m wanting it to be everlasting, a body that regenerates so quickly that they are essentially immortal!’ Moira chirps in joy as she indulges the moment, ‘Now I just have to find a way to allow your body to cut off the pain receptors at will, but how will I…’ She trails off and mumbles ideas to herself.

On the other hand, Reaper does not seem as enthusiastic. Part of the reason being his distracting thoughts that he can’t seem to shake off. The other part is seeing her on the floor helplessly, reminding Reaper the reason for him being there. Though, he can’t bring himself to interrogate her again, like his mind won’t allow it anymore.

Before Reaper dwells deeper into his thoughts, he’s brought back to reality when the frail woman speaks up, practically yelping, ‘What more are you going to do to me?’ She shook her hand to shake off the excess blood that had previously pooled on her hand, which is slowly becoming a sticky mess on her fragile skin.

‘Well, I’m not planning on killing you if that’s what you’re worried about.’ Moira pauses, looking at her desperate facial expression as she attempts to wipe the dried blood from her skin. ‘Go get yourself cleaned up. If you ask nicely Reaper might show you where the showers are.’

\--------

You don’t need his help, you’ll find the bathroom yourself even if it means that you’ll get lost in the process. Ignoring both Moira and Reaper you slowly get up and before Moira protests you leave the room.

It appears that none of them go after you so you assume that you won’t be having any spying eyes on you. Maybe this is your chance to escape; Escaping through a window would be your best bet; On top of that, if Moira’s experiment still lasts then it will make it all very easy.

Looking around, you doubt there’s much security; So far you’ve seen three people in the entire building, you just hope there’s no more.

Peering into several rooms ends up being futile as though this building has no windows. Then again, you’ve probably looped around one corridor for the past 10 minutes. Maybe you should have asked for some directions...

Peering into another room you get a sense of Déjà vu, you’re definitely lost. ‘Crap’ You exclaim to yourself as you admit defeat; You’ve lost yourself and who knows when you’ll be given any help or directions. It’s not like they would care if you got lost.

‘Are you lost?’ A familiar low rumble emits from the shadows, you don’t have to see to know who it is. A black figure emerges from a thick mist, displaying Reaper with his arms crossed like an angry parent.

‘No.’ You say sharply, turning away to walk down the corridor you’ve probably walked down at least a dozen times.

Shrugging his shoulders, Reaper replies, ‘Then I guess I’ll go.’

‘Wait!’ You exclaim, swallowing your pride to admit your fault. Fiddling your thumbs together, you ask for directions, albeit, something seems off. Why would Reaper of all people seek you out to help you, unless he was just passing through?

Could it be a trap?

‘I’ve watched you take the wrong turn over a dozen times, and it’s rather irritating to watch.’ He sighs deeply like a hungry predator observing its prey. But what intrigued you the most is the fact that he has been watching you, just the thought of it incites a soft crimson blush on your cheeks, which you evidently fail to suppress.

Pouting, you respond, ‘Fine, whatever. Where are the showers?’ Asking him, you notice his head move up and down like he is checking you out, somehow you never expected that from someone like him.

After a couple of seconds he looks back at your face to reply, in a hoarse voice, ‘They’re just through there.’ He points to a very obvious door that stands out amongst the others. You feel your blush brightening as you feel embarrassment flowing through you. What a facepalm moment.

‘I uh-’ You stutter, trying to form a sentence despite your sudden embarrassment. You don’t even bother replying, instead you make your way for a shower. 

As you enter the white tiled room you look at your hand; Much to your surprise, it does not shake from fear after your encounter with Reaper.

Strange.


End file.
